


Kinktober 2020 Day 3

by Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye/pseuds/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye
Summary: Prompt: Creampie | Hate-fucking | Orgasm DenialSummary: After returning from a not-so-smooth mission tensions are high and Bucky intends to do something about it.Warnings: Smut, Language, Dubious Consent, Unprotected Sex, Biting
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Kinktober 2020 Day 3

I have never been so infuriated by another human being so much in my life. “Barnes!” I shout as soon as the door of the second aircraft opens. The second half of our team piles out first, all of them knowing better than to meet my gaze or risk being caught between me and my target. Lastly, Sergeant Barnes exits, and he has the audacity to pretend that he doesn’t notice me. “James!” He continues to ignore me, trying to walk past me into the compound. I deliberately step in his way, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him back before he bumps into me. “I’m talking to you! What the fuck was that? We were sent on a _stealth_ mission. Stealth! ‘Procure the asset and get out _without detection_.’ Those were the orders.”

He finally directly looks at me and even if he resembles a teenager being lectured by an overbearing parent, it is better than being ignored. “I saw an opportunity and I took it. The mission was a success-“

“You call a quarter of our team laid up in hospital beds a success?” I interrupt, shaking my head incredulously. “This is exactly why I requested to have someone else lead the mission with me. You’re reckless and impulsive. I know the Army trained you better than that. If you have a death wish due to some deep seated guilt that’s fine, but don’t put our team in harms way because of it.” I turn on my heel and storm off before he can utter another word. 

~•~

_Thunk  
Thunk, thunk  
Thunk, thunk _  
It has been a few hours since my little blow up on Bucky and I should probably feel a little bad for what I said, but I don’t. Not a word of it was untrue and he deserved it. Still, I find myself doing what I always do when I need to think or I’m angry. Or then I’m angry and I need to think. Absolutely abusing a punching bag.   
_Thunk, thunk_  
Something in the back of my mind wonders if it would be considered unprofessional to tape Bucky’s face to it...

“Something tells me that you’d rather I be receiving those.” My thoughts are interrupted by the last person in the world I want to see at the moment from the doorway of the training room.   
“Maybe. Why don’t you come over here and find out?” I challenge, wiping my sweaty brow with the back of my forearm.   
Much to my disappointment, instead of putting on a pair of gloves, he comes up behind the bag, holding it in place for me to continue my assault.   
I do, but only to avoid conversation and displace the anger reignited by his mere presence. I wish I could punch through the bag straight to his pretty little face, but thanks to his super-cyborg-soldier strength, it takes minimal effort from him to ensure that the bag doesn’t even move. It’s quite dissatisfying.   
“You’re right, you know? I should’ve stuck to the plan instead of putting our team in harm’s way. I won’t let my personal problems affect my leadership again. I’m sorry.” he admits. 

I almost want to forgive him, but then his actions earlier in the day and ,more importantly, their consequences play through my head again. 

“Go spout your apologies down in the infirmary, James. You know, to the people who actually deserve them?” I spit. 

“Goddamnit, Y/N!” he punches the bag from his side and it swings up, nearly hitting me in the process and I jump out of the way. He comes around the bag, stepping closer to me. “I’m trying to apologize and you can’t even accept it! You have to continue being so damn stubborn! You think I don’t feel bad? You think I don’t realize that I made a bad call?” 

He stands only a few inches from me and every cell in my body screams _‘Back away from the angry super soldier!’_ , but my stubbornness and pride leaves me rooted in place, head tilted back to hold his fiery gaze. I am suddenly too aware of how close I am to the wall, only about a foot from my back. 

“Did you ever consider that I feel guilty enough lecturing myself about my mistakes? Huh?” I feel his breath against my cheek. “Or do you still think I’m incapable of feeling anything at all like most everyone else does?” 

I don’t respond, but I do drop my gaze, embarrassment flushing my cheeks at both his closeness and his words. It’s true, a significant majority of people around the compound we’re doubtful that Bucky was even capable of emotion anymore. He just seemed so... mechanical. 

“That’s what I thought.” He hisses, turning and taking a few steps towards the door before stopping abruptly. “Maybe, I should _show_ you just how much I feel.” he chuckles, still facing away from me.

I am sure that I misheard him. Or perhaps I’m just misreading the implications. Until suddenly he’s on me, solid muscle pinning me to the wall behind me at his eye level. His hands easily hold my arms to my sides. My hips are immobile, wedged between him and the wall, and my feet dangle uselessly. Screaming would do no good, everyone is either at home or on the other side of the compound, far out of hearing range. 

Something presses against my thigh, something... _’Oh,shit.’_

“James? What are you doing?” I force my voice to hold steady despite my fear and, much to my surprise, arousal. I mean, Barnes is definitely far from unattractive with his long, chocolate hair and piercing blue eyes and just the right amount of scruffy facial hair... Ok, maybe part of the reason he’s so infuriating is _because_ he’s so attractive.

Instead of responding, Bucky crashes his lips to mine. It’s forceful and violent, a crash of tongue and teeth and I don’t even think ‘kiss’ is a proper word for it. It’s more of an attack or a battle, challenging my lips with his own and well, I never back down from a fight. 

I return the attack, catching his absurdly soft bottom lip between my teeth and biting until I taste blood and his grip on me tightens with a groan. I pull at my arms and he relents, moving his hands to my hips and allowing me movement of my arms. I promptly tangle them both in that annoyingly soft-looking hair and groan myself because it really is so fucking soft. My fingers dig in and I tug at it partly out of anger, partly just to get a reaction from him. A growl escapes his lips. His hands slip to my thighs and he pulls his body away from mine just enough to wrap my legs around his waist. I lock my ankles at his back.

Now there is definitely something pressing against me. I press back, grinding my core against him. It feels embarrassingly good. Bucky pulls away from the kiss with a soft moan. He shifts my weight, easily holding me in place with just his metal arm, and slips his right hand down the waistband of my workout leggings.

“For someone you seem to hate so much, I make you so wet.” he teases, pushing aside my panties and trailing his middle finger across my slit. I hate that it’s true, but it feels so good. He is definitely well experienced. 

“Shut the hell up and fuck me if you’re going to, Barnes.” I hiss impatiently. 

“Well, how about that?” he smirks. “And here I thought you hated me, doll.” He takes his hand from my pants, pinching ahold of the thin fabric covering my crotch and pulling harshly.  
 _Rrriiippp_  
“I hope these didn’t have any sentimental value.” 

I have felt such a strong desire to ride someone and punch them in the face simultaneously. 

He doesn’t tease me much longer though. He unbuttons his own pants and frees his straining cock. He presses at my entrance and I don’t even give him time to be annoying before I use my legs to pull him into me with a moan. I tug as his hair to guide his lips back to mine, rocking my hips in a not-so-subtle order for him to fuck me into the wall. 

He eagerly obliges, holding me tightly and forcefully working me up and down his length. It’s so rough it’s a little painful and that only makes it so much better. He fills me gloriously and the angle rubs my clit against his body just right. Everything combined gets me close to release embarrassingly quickly, my entire body tensing against his. 

“Oh, no no, sweetheart.” he slows abruptly, yanking me away from the edge of euphoria. My head drops to his shoulder and I yank his hair with a frustrated whine. “You don’t get to finish until I say. You seem to hate me so much, I’ll give you a fucking reason.” He carries me from the wall, taking a few steps before tossing me on the padded floor. I roll over, holding myself up on my knees and elbows, pressing my sweaty forehead to the cool mat and practically presenting myself to him. I couldn’t care less about my dignity right now, I just need that cock. 

I hear the muted thud of him hitting his knees behind me and eagerly brace myself for him. He rips my leggings even further for more access and excitement flows through me. Instead of fucking me, his teeth dig into the meat of my ass through my leggings so hard I’m almost certain that he broke the skin. My back arches and I reflexively pull away as a sound somewhere between a shriek and a moan is torn from my body. “You fucking bastard!” I growl, turning my head to look at him. His metal hand shoves my face into the mat as he suddenly forces into me, stifling any further insult that may’ve been on my tongue. 

He grips both my hips and plows me with bruising force. No longer muted by each others lips, our moans and groans spill uninterrupted into the large room echoing off the walls. I despise just how sexy his labored breathing and low growls sound. 

My fingers claw into the padding as the tension builds again. He grips my hair to pull me up against him then wraps the arm around my chest, to roughly knead my clothed breast. I scrabble for something to clutch, returning one of my hands to that fucking hair and clawing into the arm around me with the other. His metal arm leaves my hip to grasp my pubis and hold me fast against him, one long finger sneaking down to rub tight circles on my clit. 

“Getting close again, doll?” he breathes into my ear. 

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” I moan, capacity for control fleeing by the second. 

“Should I let you come on my cock?”

I nod furiously.

“Beg me for it. Beg me to let you come.”

My pride wants to refuse, but the pulsing desire through my body wins out by a landslide.

“Please, Bucky, you fucking bastard... Please, please let me fucking come.” I pant. 

“Well, how could I refuse such a polite request?” his finger on my clit picks up pace. “Come for me, sweetheart.” 

The tension in my body snaps and I writhe against him as my blinding orgasm clouds my brain. My clenching walls do him in and he bites down on my shoulder as he rides out his high, twitching and spilling inside me. 

I patiently wait for the inevitable wave of shame or regret or fury to hit me like a brick wall when I come out of my euphoria, but it never comes. If anything, I feel...almost satisfied. Like this was the only natural course of action. 

Bucky pulls out of me and I hear him zip up his pants before he stands and offers a hand to help me up. 

“So, how much do you hate me now?” he asks as I stand, a soft smirk on his bruised lip. I can’t help but notice that he looks sort of cute. In a just fucked kind of way, that is, with his sweaty, messy hair and flushed cheeks. I realize that I’m not really sure of the answer myself. 

“It’s undecided.” I admit. 

He starts toward the exit as he speaks. “Well, when you figure it out, let me know. Maybe we could do this again sometime. Or we could talk about how much you hate me over dinner or something.” He says with a wink, stepping out the room. “Let me know.” And with that he’s gone. 

My thoughts are a mess, but one thing stands clearly. I would definitely not be opposed to doing this again.


End file.
